User blog:HOA2012/Patricia's Goth Trixie
So, recently I have been like really into FanFiction. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you could read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW my FanFictions. Also, I really need more FanFictions to read, so if you know any really good ones (you could put your own) then please leave a link in the comments! My Fanfictions I would seriously consider reading these because I promise you that they are really good! The Second First Time Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9135072/1/The-Second-First-Time Summary: I sat in the front seat of the car anxiously awaiting my arrival at my new school. My mind thought of all the great times Patricia and I shared when we were small. When mom and dad sent her away to boarding school and sent me to Julliard's we drifted apart. We kept each other hidden and took on a new path without the other. l admit it, I miss her, but I don't know if she misses me. Rating: T Characters/Genre: Piper W. Patricia W. Eddie M. Alfie L. Romance Drama One Punch Just Wasn't Enough Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9138176/1/One-Hard-Punch-Just-Wasn-t-Enough Summary: Patricia Williamson's life was going great. She had an amazing boyfriend, a caring sister, and dependable friends, but all of a sudden her world will come crumbling down. She is shattered, and she will struggle to get back on her feet, even with the help of her friends. In the end, one guy will help her come out stronger than before. Rating: T Characters/Genre: Patricia W. Hurt/Comfort Tragedy If You Only Knew the Truth Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9199314/1/If-You-Only-Knew-the-Truth Summary: Jerome cheated on Mara and Willow, leaving them both heartbroken and Amber left Alfie for fashion school. Will Jerome and Alfie be able to get back on their feet? Willow, Mara, and Joy are the new options for them, since Amber and Nina have left, Patricia is taken, and KT just isn't right for either of them. The only question is who matches? Dedicated to Liv and Ell :) Rating: T Characters/Genre: Jerome C. Mara J. Willow J. Joy M. Romance Humor And He Thought We'd Never Know Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9145633/1/And-He-Thought-We-d-Never-Know Summary: Everything was going great for Nina, and the Anubis residents, until one certain resident changed everything. Joy and Nina, the two that seemed to be incapable of getting along will be forced to get over themselves and help one another. Rating: T Characters/Genre: Nina M. Joy M. Fabian R. Drama Friendship Just in Case You Were Looking for Even More Stories to Read, I'd Suggest... These are just some of my favorite House of Anubis FanFictions that I love so much! I am linking them because I believe that you guys will love them too! Only, don't just read these and not read mine! *House of 1D *Nothing Personal *One Summer *No Matter What (One Summer's Sequel) *remember *House of Facebook *House of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact *House Of Anubis: College (House of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact's Sequel) *Precious Moments *Sacred Moments (Precious Moment's Sequel) *Bejewled Handcuffs (A Peddie Story) Category:Blog posts